


Radio

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, dean being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt Radio





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is bored, Cas is watching a bee documentary, Dean is a brat. Implied smut.

Cas was playing with Dean's hair as they watched a documentary on bees, ignoring the sighs of boredom coming from his boyfriend, whose head was pillowed on his lap. Dean rolled onto his back suddenly, and stared up at Cas with a look of pure mischief.

 

“You still tapped into angel-radio, Cas?” he asked with his eyes glinting, even as his pupils widened.

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered somewhat nervously, then asked, “why?”

 

Dean reached for Cas’ zipper as he turned onto his stomach, and his voice was thick with lust when he replied, “just giving them something interesting to listen to.”


End file.
